Helium, Periodic Table
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = Periodic Table | subdivision_type2 = State | subdivision_name2 = Non-Metal State | subdivision_type3 = Oblast | subdivision_name3 = Noble Gas | established_title = Established | established_date = 1599 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 104.13 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 47146 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_rank = 5th in Periodic Region | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} The City of Helium (Traditional Chinese: 氦市; Archaic Russian: Ге́лий) is a city located in northeastern Regional Municipality of Periodic Table. It belongs to the Noble Gas Oblast, in the Non-Metal State. At a population of 47,146, it is the fifth most populous city in the region, and the only inhabited municipality in the Noble Gas Oblast. It is named after the element Helium. The city is twinned with the City of Muiléh of Pickering County, located across the shores of the Helium Channel. Helium lies on a peninsula at the northeastern end of the region. On the west it is bounded by Lake Haldimond, on the east by the Pacific Ocean, and on the north by the Helium Channel connecting the two (on the south it borders the municipality Neon). Thus, it has an important location from both a shipping and defense point of view. Correspondingly, Helium has a major port and is a local transport hub. Helium marks the easternmost city of the urban conglomeration of Hydrogen - Helium Corridor. History Pre-colonization (Pre-1599) According to archaeological evidence, humans began to settle in the peninsula during the 3rd century BCE. The migration of the human population across the continent as ordered by the King during the First Kingdom is believed to have caused human settlement in the area. The present-day Helium is also particularly important to the inhabitation of the present-day Periodic Table Region. it is suggested that humans have migrated into Periodic Table by crossing the Helium Channel in 3rd century BCE. Russian Administration: Cape Town Helium is the first landing point of the Russian explorers in the late 16th century. In 1599, the Russians have chased away the indigenous Cantonese population in the area, and claims to have established a colony on the tip of the Helium Peninsula. The colony is initially named Mys (Russian: мыс, lit. Cape). Subparcels Western Weston Island (west of Weston Bay & Island) and Guard Island (northeast of Helium Cape) also belong to the Helium municipality, though they are not part of its square parcel-area. Category:Periodic Table Region